Mini-Uzi
The Mini-Uzi is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign In Campaign, the Mini-Uzi is encountered in Russia, used frequently by Russian Ultranationalists. It can be found in the missions "Crew Expendable", "The Coup", "Blackout", "Hunted, Safehouse", "One Shot, One Kill", "The Sins of the Father", "Ultimatum", "No Fighting In The War Room", and "Mile High Club". It is the preferred weapon of Victor Zakhaev with a silencer. The Silenced version can be used in campaign on the level "The Sins of the Father" by using the "give all" console command on PC. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the Mini-Uzi is unlocked at Level 13. It can be modified with a Red Dot Sight, Silencer or an ACOG Scope. It has a high rate of fire, but lacks stopping power and range. High recoil and an exceptionally large muzzle flash make it difficult to use in mid-range combat, but it is extremely effective in close quarters combat. It also has a slow draw time, so it is advised not to use this weapon as a backup weapon in the case of running into an engagement while reloading a primary weapon. Using Double Tap increases the rate of fire to 20.83 rounds per second, meaning a full magazine lasts 1.5 seconds. Using Double Tap also renders the recoil almost unmanageable. However, if the recoil can be controlled this can make the Mini-Uzi second only to a Skorpion with Double Tap at close range. Gold Camouflage for this weapon is unlocked once every submachine gun Challenge has been completed. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope Gallery uzi_4.png|The Mini-Uzi. uziiron_4.png|Iron Sights. Mini-Uzi_Cocking_CoD4.png|Cocking the Mini-Uzi mini-uzi viktor z.png|Viktor Zakhaev's weapon of choice is the Mini-Uzi. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) In the DS version of the game, although the HUD icon shows a full-sized Uzi, the 3D model of it is depicted as a Mini-Uzi. The way to tell is because the character uses his left hand to grip what appears to be a forward folded skeleton stock used as a grip, as seen on the Mini-Uzi. The full-sized Uzi's stock cannot be folded forward, indicating that the Mini-Uzi is actually included in the game, just having the wrong HUD. It is the main SMG used by the Insurgents. Performance wise, it is the same as the MAC-10, and is not available in multiplayer for this reason. File:Mini-Uzi_MWDS_.jpg|The Mini-Uzi on DS File:Mini-Uzi_Sights_MWDS.jpg|Iron Sights File:Mini-Uzi_Inventory_MWDS.jpg|Inventory icon. Notice how it shows a full size Uzi instead. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer The Mini-Uzi is regularly seen during the Militia Campaign, and is the weapon used during the boat chase in "Endgame". It is also seen used by enemies during different Spec Ops. Multiplayer The Mini-Uzi returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and is a better weapon than its Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare counterpart, as its recoil has been reduced significantly. It is now unlocked at Level 44 in multiplayer. The Mini-Uzi is incredibly effective in close to mid-range combat, and to an extent, long range. When used with Good secondary weapons include handguns or machine pistols because the Mini-Uzi has a slow reload, and is very ineffective for reload canceling. Although it has less recoil than its Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare counterpart, when equipped with Rapid Fire it earns a significantly large amount of recoil and for some players may be hard to control. Additionally, unlike its predecessor, the Mini-Uzi features the lowest raise and drop times in the SMG category at just .55 and .45 seconds, respectively. Weapon Attachments *Rapid Fire *Akimbo *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Magazines Uzi 6.png|The Mini-Uzi in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Mini-Uzi iron 6.png|Iron Sights M UZI R.png|Reloading the Mini-Uzi. Mini-Uzi_Cocking_MW2.png|Cocking the Mini-Uzi Akimbo_Mini-Uzi_MW2.png|Akimbo Mini-Uzi Uziboat_6.png|The Mini-Uzi being fired on a Zodiac during "Endgame". Miniuzicropped.PNG|The Mini-Uzi in third person. Trivia General *The iron sights on the Mini-Uzi aren't correctly lined up in both Modern Warfare games. They are used correctly on the Uzi in Black Ops. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, there is a distinct fingerprint on the rear receiver of the Mini-Uzi, which is much more visible with Golden Camouflage. *The picture of the gun in the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Create-a-Class page lacks a rear iron sight. This is also the case with the W1200 and M249 SAW. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, camouflages will apply on the whole gun except for the handguard, while in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 it only applies to the handguard and parts on top of the receiver. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the Mini-Uzi shares ammunition with the M9 and MP5. *Viktor Zakhaev's signature weapon is a silenced Mini-Uzi. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), the user holds the Mini-Uzi with two hands, whereas in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, it is held with one hand, except when sprinting. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the Create-A-Class picture and the third person view of the Mini-Uzi has its stock folded, like in'' Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'', but is not present in first-person gameplay *Unlike its Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare counterpart, this Mini-Uzi doesn't have a fingerprint on the back. *When on the Zodiac in "Endgame", the Mini-Uzi has a slower rate of fire than in other parts of the game. *When performing an empty reload, if the Mini-Uzi has a sight attached, the player's hand will start to go through the attached sight. *The TMP and the Mini-Uzi share the same firing sound. *Despite being the "Mini-Uzi," its weapon emblems will say "Uzi." Category:Submachine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Modern Warfare Series Category:Akimbo Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons